


End of the Week

by pairatime



Series: A Cop and his Boy [4]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: Chastity, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy’s been following Bosco’s order all week now to hope it pays off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Week

**Author's Note:**

> Once more these two don’t make it do the porn just the build up.

Jimmy took a deep breath and willed his cock to go down. The last thing he needed was one of the guys walking in on him in the showers with a hard dick. 

He’d never hear the end of the shower jokes.

He wanted to just reach down and take his shaft in hand, as worked up as he was it wouldn’t take long and then his dick would go down. But then Bosco would know and he so didn’t want to go there.

So he just took another breath and turned the knob to make the water as cold as it would go.

And it worked just in time too. He’d just gotten his dick to go down and the water turned off when DK walked in.

Not that it stayed down long. As soon as his pants started pressing against his cock it started getting thick again and goddamn the rest of the week hadn’t been this hard. And he was never going another whole week without cuming no matter how much Bosco likes it.

It was the worst shift Jimmy ever remembered after that. Between his cock and three false alarms he was thrilled when the shifted ended and the only thing stopping him from breaking every traffic law to get to Bosco’s place as fast as he could was knowing his Dom wouldn’t be there yet.

Bosco’s shift didn’t end for another hour but they were both off tomorrow and Jimmy just hoped his balls would be drained and empty before he had to come back in the day after. So he didn’t rush to Bosco’s place, he even stopped for a pizza, but he didn’t take his time either.

Which Jimmy realized was a good thing when he saw a note from Bosco on the table. He read the list quickly before popping the pizza in the oven and then starting following the instructions. 

He stripped and showered again, making sure he was clean all over, before changing in the clothing Bosco has left out for him, and he had to smirk at the property of NYPD shirt and the NYPD logo on the shorts, and they were his size not Bosco’s too.

Finally he set up the game they’d recorded earlier before he settled in on the floor of the living room. Trying very hard not to think about how hard his dick was as he waited.

Luckily Bosco seemed to get off on time today judging by the time Jimmy heard the key in the lock and saw the door open. The moment he stepped in the apartment everything seemed to become easier, he was able to just take a breath and let everything else go and focus on his Dom. 

Bosco give no indication that he even saw Jimmy as he dealt with his work bag and did a few other things. And that calm was being replaced with frustration fast. Bosco was really pushing Jimmy to his limit, he was just about to say fuck it and get Bosco’s attention when the cop spoke.

“Any problems with your orders today?”

“Hell yes. I haven’t gone this long since I was 14 and realized I _could_ jerk off Bosco,” Jimmy snapped, knowing the moment he said it he shouldn’t have but damn he hated being ignored.

So the foot stepping on his groin and the hand jerking his head back wasn’t unexpected neither were Bosco’s words, but that didn’t make it any easier to hear.

“I can always make you wait until the next time we’re both off the same day, it shouldn’t be more then a month, right boy?”

“Bosco-Sir, I don’t think I could…Sir,” Jimmy knew he was begging, and from the smirk on his face and look in his eyes Bosco knew it as well but, he’d never made another week let alone a month. Even if the idea of Bosco _making_ him wait turned him on.

“We’ll just have to see how the rest of the night goes James.”


End file.
